pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Espeon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=081 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Sun Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=58.4 lbs. |metweight=26.5 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Magic Bounce |color=Purple |male=87.5 |evo= }} Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eifi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Espeon is a quadrupedal feline Pokémon. Sleek and very fine lilac purple fur covers its body. It has red jewel encrusted on its forehead; this jewel glows whenever Espeon uses its Psychic abilities. Its face is distinctly catlike with a short, blunt muzzle and a tiny triangular nose. It has long pointed ears, and whisker-like tufts of fur protruding from either side of its face just below its ears. Its eyes are deep purple and almond-shaped with white pupils. It has a slender tail that tapers into two ends, as if it is splitting into two. Special abilities Espeon use the fine hairs on their pelts and the gems on their heads to sense air currents and predict their opponent's next move as well as the weather. Espeon have very high Special Attack and Speed stats. However, all of the other stats are near average. Evolution Espeon is one of the eight evolved forms of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Espeon with Happiness during the day-time. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Eevee can also evolve into Espeon by using a Sun Shard. In the Anime *Espeon made its first debut in the anime under the ownership of Sakura in Espeon, Not Included *Espeon played a minor role in the movie, Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of Annie. *Espeon was quickly seen in the episode The Saffron Con under the ownership of Lilian. *Anabel's final Pokémon in her rematch against Ash in Second Time's The Charm! was her Espeon, who battled against Ash's Pikachu. This Espeon had the move Zap Cannon, a move that it normally cannot learn from the 3rd generation onwards. *Espeon had a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior with the other evolutions of Eevee. *Other than the appearances already mentioned, Espeon has been seen under the care of an unnamed trainer during contests and in the Kanto Grand Festival. In the Manga Red has an Espeon named Vee. Game info Game locations |goldsilver = Evolve Eevee |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Eevee |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |pokemoncolusseum = Starter Pokémon |pcrarity = One |diamondpearl = Evolve Eevee |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Eevee |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Eevee |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = Evolve Eevee |b2w2rarity = None |xy = Evolve Eevee |xyrarity = None }} Side game locations |Channel=Mt. Snowfall |Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Marine Resort (B1F-B18F) Shimmer Hill (1F-17F) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. |silver=By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. |crystal=The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move. |ruby=Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. |sapphire=Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. |emerald=An Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. |firered=By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. |leafgreen=It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. |diamond=Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. |pearl=Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. |platinum=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. |heartgold=It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. |soulsilver=By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. |black=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. |white=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. |black 2=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. |white 2=Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. |x=The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move. |y=Its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes' thoughts.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |xyspr=EspeonXY.gif |xysprs=EspeonShinyXY.gif |VIback=EspeonBackXY.gif |VIbacks=EspeonBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Espeon can learn Zap Cannon in Generation II. Strangely it can't learn other weaker Electric type moves. *Espeon, Sunflora and Volcarona have the same species. All of them are Sun Pokémon. *Espeon and Mewtwo are similar. Both are catlike, Psychic Type, and their regular form is purple while their shiny form is green. *Out of all the "Eeveelutions", Espeon is the only one that isn't mainly two different colors. For example, Flareon is orange and white, Eevee is brown and white, Jolteon is yellow and white, Glaceon and Vaporeon (if you don't count the white part around its neck) are light blue and dark blue, Umbreon is yellow and black and Sylveon in pink and white while Espeon is only a light purple or pink. **However, if you count the color of its jewel, it is a mix of purple and red. *Besides having a distinct catlike appearance, the fact that Espeon must gain total trust in their trainer to evolve is another catlike quality. Real cats are solitary, and must be treated with respect in order for them to trust you. *Espeon can sense what is going on in its environment with the gem on its forehead. *In Generation II, Red used an Espeon, but was later replaced by Lapras in Generation IV. *Espeon looks similar to Blaze the Cat from the Sonic series, with the red gem on the forehead and cat-like face. *Espeon is somewhat similar to Persian, as they are both catlike, first-evolution Pokémon with jewels on their foreheads. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Espeon resembles a cat. It is most likely be based on a Nekomata, a two-tailed cat of Japanese mythology that holds a variety of psychic powers, which may include the ability to foresee the future or enter someone's dreams. Etymology Espeon's name is derived from ESP (Extrasensory Perception), which is the ability to see the future and "eon", as is followed by every evolution of Eevee. It could also be derived from "espionage" (which is the practice of spying to obtain information on an enemy, much like Espeon does by psychically predicting its foes next move with the gem on its forehead). Gallery Eeveelutions.png 196Espeon_OS_anime.png 196Espeon_OS_anime 2.png 196Espeon_BW_anime.png 196Espeon_Dream.png 196Espeon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 196Espeon_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 196Espeon_Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.jpg 196Espeon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg ko:에브이 (포켓몬) Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon